


Beyond life and death

by aecs_klaine



Series: love above all things [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecs_klaine/pseuds/aecs_klaine
Summary: No matter how much time passes, Kurt will always love Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: love above all things [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826284
Kudos: 14





	Beyond life and death

He kneeled in front of the stone like he did every afternoon, like he had done for years now. Like he would do for the rest of his forever. It was such a simple action, something so easy physically, but yet, to his heart, it was the most difficult and painful thing he had ever done. To kneel in from of his husband's (he refused to call him ex-husband) gravestone. He looked at the words craved there, although he knew them by memory, craved in his mind too.

  
_Blaine Hummel-Anderson_

_1995-2017_

_Beloved son, friend and husband. And gay. 100% gay_

Kurt let a soft chuckle when he re-read it for what was probably the millionth time in the thirteen years, two months and seven days he had been coming since that horrible day in May. He moved his hand slowly over the letters of his name, his eyes starting to water.

“I love you” He whispered. A few minutes passed while Kurt kept caressing the cold stone, his heart breaking all over again “I miss you, you know. I still don’t know how to sleep at night without your head in my chest, without your body next to mine. You were such a cuddle whore” He laughed as a single tear fell down his cheek “But I secretly loved- _love_ it” His voice cracked a bit at the slip on his words “So yes, you can be all happy now wherever you are because I admit I loved it, but don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’ or I’ll be forced to kick your ass. I also miss those moments when I caught you staring at me without any reason at all, just because you said you wanted to memorize my face” Some seconds went by as more tears started to roll down his cheeks, his lower lip trembling “I miss the late nights when you would just lean on me while we were watching some movie, claiming to stay awake until the end, just to fall sleep not even ten minutes after the beginning. I miss your eyes, that always looked at me like I was something beautiful. I- I- I just miss _you_ ” His voice quivered as he prepared himself to say the next words.

“My- my dad had another heart attack this morning. He- he is in a coma, and I just- I just wish you were here to hug me, be- because I always felt so safe in your arms, and now… I’m scared, Blaine. I don’t want to lose anyone else” He cried while resting his forehead on the top of the grave stone “I- I _need_ you. I need you and your hugs, and your kisses and your cuddles and your stupid dorky face and- and- and your everything. I need you and your ability to make everything better” Kurt’s body was now shaking with the force of his sobs “I- I- I’m terrified of- of ending up alone a- after Carol’s death three years ago, and- and- and I know my dad misses her, but- but I can’t lose anyone else. I just- I just can’t” He was hugging the stone by now, seeking for the comfort that Blaine always gave him, but hugging a rock was nothing like hugging his warm and sweet and loving and caring and kind and soothing husband, nothing like feeling Blaine’s arms around him while the sorter boy rested his head in his favorite place on Kurt’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose against the blue-eyed boy’s neck, nothing like the tender kisses Blaine gave him that managed to put at ease all his worries, nothing like feeling the love they shared for each other.

“The- the doctors said that- that- that his chances of waking up are- are near cero, and- and I don’t know what I’ll do without- without him. I barely managed to survive your- your- your _death_ , and I had both Carol and dad, but- but now? What can I do without- without any family left?” He lost track of time after that and he just cried for what seemed like hours, but were probably minutes. He cried and cried and then he cried some more over everyone he had lost, but even after all this years he cried the most over his husband, his soulmate. He couldn’t remember how many times people had told him to move on, that Blaine wouldn’t want him to waste his time chasing a ghost. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t kiss someone when those lips weren’t Blaine’s. He couldn’t hug someone when that body wasn’t Blaine’s. He couldn’t touch someone when that skin wasn’t Blaine’s. He couldn’t love someone when that someone wasn’t Blaine.

At some point he ended sitting next to the stone, leaning on it and resting his head on the top of the cold surface while the sun started to set in front of him. He still kept hiccupping from time to time, but the tears had stopped, although his heart kept hurting.

* * *

The next day found Kurt kneeling next to his husband’s grave, crying over his father’s death.

“He- he- he didn’t- he didn’t make it and- and now- and now I’m- I’m alone, Blaine. I- I have no family left. Why- Why do I have- Why do I have to lose everyone?” His voice kept cracking with each word. His breathing was erratic and it was difficult to get air into his lungs. He felt his heart beating in his chest, but he didn’t know how it was possible for it to keep working after breaking so many times. He was aching like never before, sobbing so much that he was sure he was going to dehydrate soon “I- I love you, Blaine, and- and I need you, please, _please_ , I’m- I’m begging you, come- come back to me, please. I- I- I can’t- I can’t do this without- without you” After that he couldn’t say anything more because his sobs made it impossible to talk. He noticed that the sun was already down, some stars shining in the night sky, but he couldn’t manage to move, he was drained from all his energy, so he leaned on the grave stone like he did yesterday and let the pain and sadness and everything he was feeling drawn him to sleep.

His breathing calmed down as his eyes closed for the last time, never to open again in this realm, following his family to wherever they were. As his mind left his body, he heard a soft voice in his ear.

_“Kurt, baby?”_ A sweet tenor voice said. A voice he had missed too much _“Wake up, we’re- we’re together again. I- I love you”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little story! comments are always welcomed ☺️


End file.
